


Of Love and War

by sleepingneko



Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F, sleepingneko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW one-shot. Set in a semi-GUNDAM AU, though it's not obvious at all LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and War

Airi wiped her brow, it was late, and she was alone, but she refused to rest until this unit was fixed.  Grease marked her face, mixed in with her sweat from the warm hangar. She may be less experienced than other Mobile Suit technicians, but she was talented, and dedicated.  She paused in her work when a shout rang out.

“Airin~!”

Her vision suddenly went black, and she briefly panicked before realising someone had their hands over her eyes.

A giggle sounded in her ear.

“Guess who~.”

“R-rena-san! What are you doing here?”

She found herself spun around to be met with the smiling face of one Matsui Rena.

“I should be asking you the same thing! It’s late!”

“Mou…I’ll sleep after this unit is done, there’s not much left to do anyway. And you?”

“We just had a quick briefing, we’re getting a new addition to the team!” Rena excitedly said.

“Really? Who?”  Over Rena’s shoulder, Airi saw someone approaching.

“You’ll meet her tomorrow. I’m going to bed now, don’t stay up too long ok?”

“Hai~, tell Jurina san I said hello.” Said Airi as she waved at Rena.

Akane  exchanged greetings with Rena before ascending the platform to Airi.

“Hello Airin~.”

“Hello to you too, Captain.” She responded with a nod.

“Ah stop that! You’re doing that one purpose.” Akane huffed with a pout.

Airi giggled.

“Well you ARE team captain. So what brings you here Churi?”

“Just checking up on you, we saw that the hangar lights were still on.”

“Ahh..” Airi nodded in understanding.

“And I missed you…” Akane added, leaning in to peck her on the lips.

“I missed you too.” Airi smiled.

“Are you almost done?” She asked, her eyes scanning Airi.

“Yes, don’t worry about me. Why don’t you go to sleep Churi? It’s late.”

“There’s no point going to bed if you’re not there with me. I’ll stay and help out.” Akane shook her head, smiling.

“Okay then. It won’t take long.” Airi smiled back and leaned in to place a kiss of her own.

And she was right, Akane stayed by her side, helpfully handing her tools and whatnot. Both were happy by the other’s presence, recounting their day’s events and exchanging silly banters.

As Airi emerged from their shower to their shared room, she was surprised by a tug on her shoulder. Next thing she knew, she was slammed against the wall, she held on to her towel, but that too was roughly yanked away.

Even in the dark, she knew immediately who was kissing her.

“I missed you.”

“You already said that.” Airi breathlessly replied.

Lips crashed, Akane aggressively entering Airi’s mouth, making her moan as her tongue stroked hers. They gripped at each other tightly, Airi desperately pulled at Akane’s shirt, prompting her to take it off. She dived back in to kiss and lick at Airin’s neck, her hands groping at her breasts. Airi tilted her head with a moan, her eyes closed as Akane kissed her way towards her breasts.

A strangled gasp escapes her when Akane’s mouth envelopes her nipple, her hands pulling her head closer. She licked and suckled, feeling the lines of Airi’s body with her hands. One hand trailed up to play with the other nipple, pinching it teasingly. Akane smirked at her lover’s cry. She switched to the other breast, her hand fondling the one she just left while her tongue flicked at the nipple.

Airi panted desperately as Akane dragged her lips downwards, her eyes closed in anticipation. She released a frustrated groan when her lover kissed her way back up. Akane teasingly kissed the side of her lips, lifting her leg and pulling Airi towards her. She purposely pushed her hips as she did so, loving Airi’s needy moans. Her hands felt up Airi’s soft thigh, she groaned as the feel of Airi’s wet heat, reminded her of her own.

Akane ground her hips into Airi’s swallowing her moans with a kiss. Even in the air-conditioned room their bodies radiated heat, pressed flush against each other.  Airi’s hands roamed Akane’s back, then pushed at her shoulders to direct her towards the bed.

Airi straddled the captain, kissing down her body until she met the waistband of her pants. She slipped them off with help from Akane before reaching back up for a kiss. With a yelp, she found herself flipped over so that Akane was now hovering above her. They shared one more heated kiss, before Akane slipped her hand in between them. Airi shivered when she felt Akane’s fingers stroking her.

She teasingly entered with just the tip of her finger, smiling at Airi’s frustrated groan. She pulled out and entered again, just a bit deeper than the last time. Airi desperately lifted her hips for further penetration, but Akane pulled back, and held them down the next time, still not entering deep enough.

“C-churi….enough t-teasing…”

Akane smirked and suddenly plunged two fingers in.

“Ahhh~!” Airi cried out.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Airi was too preoccupied to answer, she followed the rhythm Akane had set, mindfully sneaking her hand down to the captain’s own wetness. She cried out when Airi suddenly pinched her clit, letting out a hiss from the sudden penetration.

The pace picked up, Airi bucked her hips with zeal, her hand struggling to provide Akane pleasure. She added another finger, causing Akane’s eyes to roll to the back of her head.  Their palms smacked against each other’s clit with each trust, in her ecstasy, Akane buried her face into Airi’s neck, unable to bear the overflowing sensations.

“A-Airinnnn….”

“I’m c-close Churi….”

Feeling Airi’s walls clench around her fingers, Akane pressed down on her clit with her thumb, hard. Airi arched off the bed as she exploded, her body spasming as electricity flowed through every inch of her. Hearing Airi’s cry, Akane took it upon herself to continue pushing her hips. It wasn’t long until she came into Airi’s hand, collapsing on top as the sensations overtook her.

Airi chuckled and gave a tender kiss once Akane collected herself. They pulled each other close, and drew the blanket up, happily basking in their lover’s presence as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
